the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stolen Ball/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Adventures of Lynn Loud episode Stolen Ball. Transcript OF THE LOUD HOUSE; SCENE CUTS TO LYNN IN HER ROOM Lynn (to audience): Today is my big soccer game, and I have been waiting all year for it. However, it is sometimes a big pain to get ready for games like these. There’s asking Lori for a ride… OF LYNN AND LORI IN LORI AND LENI’S ROOM Lynn: Can you give me a ride to my big soccer game? Lori: Nope. Not until you wash my clothes, clean my room, make my bed, and give me a pedicure. Then maybe I can give you a ride to your stupid soccer game. Lynn (yelling): I ONLY HAVE 11 MINUTES UNTIL MY GAME! I CAN’T DO ALL THAT IN JUST 11 MINUTES! ALSO, ARE YOU TOO LAZY TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR OWN RESPONSIBILITIES?! Lori: I have my ways. CUTS BACK TO LYNN TALKING TO AUDIENCE IN HER ROOM Lynn (to audience): And there’s also losing my clothes. OF LYNN RANSACKING HER ROOM FOR HER CLOTHES Lynn: Where the heck are my clothes! Is Luan wearing them for her comedy act? Is Leni wearing them for her fashion show? I don’t know, but they sure are missing! Oh well, guess I have to go without them. CUTS TO LYNN AT SOCCER GAME IN FLASHBACK Lynn’s soccer coach: Do you have you clothes with you? Lynn: No, I couldn’t find them. Lynn’s soccer coach: I’m sorry Lynn, I know you’re the best player on our team, but you know the rule. If you don’t have your soccer clothes on, you can’t play! CUTS BACK TO LYNN TALKING TO AUDIENCE AGAIN Lynn: But luckily, I have all my stuff in my room, my mom is going to drive me, and I have my soccer clothes on! BUSTS INTO LYNN’S ROOM Lana: Hey Lynn, can I have your soccer ball? I need it to play mudball with Luan. Lynn: No, Lana! Use one of my other balls if you absolutely need to have a ball to have play mudball, use one of my other balls! Lana: I’ll take it anyways. TAKES LYNN’S BALL Lynn: No, Lana, no! My soccer game is in 11 minutes! Lana: Don’t they just provide a soccer ball anyway? Lynn: Not on my team. Our team takes turns bringing balls, and this time, it’s my turn. Lana: What’s the name of your team? I forget. Lynn: The Royal Woods Rebels. Lana: Oh, right. Lynn (yelling): SO HELP ME, IF YOU DON’T GIVE ME MY SOCCER BALL IN 10 MINUTES, I WON’T LET YOU PLAY IN MUD, AND SOMETHING BAD WILL HAPPEN TO ALL YOUR REPTILES!!!! Lana: You know I will never believe that. Lynn (yelling): YOU DON’T BELIEVE THAT! WHY YOU LITTLE… TRIES TO STRANGLE LANA, BUT LANA STOPS HER Lana: Nuh, uh uh! Who do you think you are, Homer Simpson? Now if you excuse me, I have a ball to play with. OF LYNN CHASING LANA FOR THE BALL; LASTS 1 MINUTE Lynn (panting): It’s not over yet! I’m going to get back my ball no matter what! Lana: Anyone up for a game of mudball? Luan and Leni: We are! CUTS TO LANA AND LUAN PLAYING “MUDBALL" Luan: Lana, how do you play this “mudball”? Leni: Ooh ooh ooh!!! Do you throw mud at each other's faces! Lana: No Leni, that’s not the way you play mudball. It’s basically like catch, but the ball is covered in mud. Leni: Oh, I haven’t thought of that. What a great game! Lana: Why thank you, Leni. Luan: Why isn’t Lynn playing? She is the sports “sport”! (laughs) Lana: I don’t get it. Leni: Me neither. Lynn (yelling): IT’S BECAUSE I HAVE SOCCER IN 8 MINUTES AND I NEED MY BALL BACK! Luan: Didn’t realize that, sis. Who’s up for some mudball! Lana and Leni: We are!!! Lynn: (growls) CUTS TO LYNN TALKING TO HER MOTHER Lynn: I have a soccer game in 7 minutes, but Lana stole my ball and now she’s playing mudball with Luan and Leni! Mrs. Loud: I understand your frustration, honey. I’m pretty sure there’s an extra soccer ball out in the garage. CUTS TO LYNN IN GARAGE Lynn: Hey Luna, can you stop playing for a second? I need to find a soccer ball in here so I can get to soccer practice. STOPS PLAYING MUSIC Luna: Sure, sis! I’ll let you find whatever you are looking for. RANSACKS GARAGE; FINDS SOCCER BALL Lynn: Aha! DEFLATES Oh no, it’s flat! What am I going to do now! Luna: I think dad is in the backyard with an air pump. I think he needed to pump a new swimming pool after Lincoln broke ours. Lynn: Thank you for telling me, sis! CUTS TO LYNN IN THE BACKYARD Lynn: Hey dad, when will you be done using that air pump? I need to inflate my soccer ball for the big game. Mr. Loud: I will be done inflating the pool in 20 minutes. Inflating pools are a lot of work, Lynn. Lynn: 20 minutes! I have to go to soccer practice in 6 minutes! Mr. Loud: Lynn, don’t yell at me! If you yell at me again, you will be grounded for 3 days! Besides, isn’t there another soccer ball? Lynn: Yes, but Lana is using it right now. Mr. Loud: Give Lana a turn with the soccer ball, please. She just wants to have some fun! Lynn: (sighing) Yes, sir. (to audience) You see, even in families this big, if someone else is using your stuff, you have to let them share. I personally think it’s a pretty stupid rule, especially considering the fact that they won’t buy each of our family one. Now, if you excuse me, I need to talk to my mom about this. CUTS TO LYNN IN HER MOTHER’S ROOM Lynn: Hey mom, Lana, Leni, and Luan are using my soccer ball and I need to go to my soccer practice in 5 minutes. Mrs. Loud: Just let them have their turn. Lynn: But I need it now! Mrs. Loud: Aren’t there any other soccer balls? Lynn: Yes, but I need to inflate it with air and dad is using the air pump! Mrs. Loud: I have an idea. How about you play mudball for 5 minutes, and you can have your ball back when it’s time. Lynn: That’s a pretty good idea, mom! CUTS TO LYNN IN THE BACKYARD Lynn: Hey Lana, can I play mudball with you, Leni, and Luan for 5 minutes? I’m sorry for yelling at you, but I need by ball back in 5 minutes. Lana: It’s alright, Lynn. Batter up! Lynn: You do realize we are using a soccer ball, not a baseball, right? Lana: I know, but it's fun to say batter up! THROWS BALL AT LYNN; BALL ENDS UP HITTING LYNN’S FACE Lynn: Ow! Lana: It was an accident, okay! Please don’t yell at me! Lynn: I know that, but I can’t go to soccer practice with mud all over my face! I only have 4 minutes until I have to go! Lana: Isn’t it going to be impossible to take a shower and get ready again in 4 minutes? Lynn: I’ll make it really, really quick. CUTS TO LYNN IN THE SHOWER Lynn: Cold, cold, cold! TURNS UP SHOWER HEAT Lynn: Hot, hot, hot! Oh my gosh! TURNS DOWN SHOWER HEAT Lynn: Just perfect! Now to take a shower faster than a prototype race car! MINUTES LATER TIMECARD Lynn: I think I just set the record for the world’s fastest shower! Mrs. Loud (yelling): LYNN! 2 MINUTES UNTIL SOCCER PRACTICE! Lynn: Got it, mom! Now to put on my clothes again, then talk to Lincoln. KNOCKS ON LINCOLN'S DOOR Lynn: Hey Lincoln, can... Lincoln: I thought I told you you can't come to my room after that disastrous night where you slept in my room! Lynn: I know about what happened that night, but I seriously need your help. We need to come up with a plan together. Lincoln: I thought you were the second-best plan maker, Lynn? Why do you need my help? Lynn: I only have 1 minute and 30 seconds left before I have to go to soccer practice, and I don't have enough time to come up with my own plan. You see, Lana stole my ball and she's playing mudball with Leni and Luan now! All my other plans to get it back didn't work, so that's why I need your help? Lincoln: I see. So, maybe we can distract all three of them? Lynn: We only have 1 minute and 15 seconds to put the plan to action, but sure. Lincoln: So, for Lana, we can tell her that Izzy is getting hungry. Lynn: For Luan, I'll give her one of her jokebooks. Lincoln: Finally, for Leni, we will tell her that there is a 50% sale off designer clothes at the mall. Lynn: Got it! One minute to take this plan to action! CUTS TO LYNN AND LINCOLN IN THE BACKYARD Lynn: Hey Lana! Lana: Yes, Lynn? Lynn: Izzy is getting really hungry and he needs you! Lana: Oh no! I'm coming for you, Izzy! RUNS FROM BACKYARD TO HER ROOM Lincoln: Luan, I've got something for you! Luan: Oh, this is the jokebook that I've lost for a month! Thank you, Lincoln! Lincoln: Anytime, sis! Lynn: Leni, there's a 50% sale off designer clothes at the mall for today only! Leni: (squeals) Oh my gosh, I, like, so have to tell mom about this! RUNS INTO THE HOUSE Lincoln: That's the power of teamwork! Lynn: Without you, I couldn't go to the soccer game! Lincoln: Anything to help my dysfunctional, yet awesome family! Lynn: Aww, thank you Lincoln! AND LINCOLN HIGH-FIVE Mrs. Loud: Lynn, I just got a text from the coach that the soccer game will be cancelled tonight because there will be a thunderstorm sometime during the game. Lynn: When will the game be, then? Mrs. Loud: He says that it will be next week, and I also have an idea. How about the whole family can play mudball until it starts raining? Lincoln: Sounds like a good idea! CUTS TO THE LOUD FAMILY PLAYING MUDBALL; MONTAGE LASTS 30 SECONDS; EPISODE ENDS Category:Transcript Category:The Adventures of Lynn Loud Category:The Adventures of Lynn Loud episodes Category:Spin off-episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes